


Chapstick Challenge

by FairyFans363



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Challenges, Chapstick Challenge, F/M, Fluff, Love Confessions, Natsu can't disobey Mira, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:47:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21545533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyFans363/pseuds/FairyFans363
Summary: It was a snowy day. Fairy Tail had an arm-wrestling challenge. Natsu finally lost to Gray followed by a dare from Mira. Basically, a one not so lucky day for Natsu Dragneel (or is it really?)
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Comments: 3
Kudos: 50





	Chapstick Challenge

It was quite the snowy day. Fairy Tail's guild was rowdy as ever, mostly because the pretty bartender, Mirajane Strauss decided to somehow made the snowy day to be the 'Arm-wrestling match day'. It was without any planning, truthfully. Just because, before she did that, everyone was just hugging their canteens and mugs, trying to find warmth, which was not a comfortable situation for Fairy Tail. Too calm and too quiet. Usually Master would be there to give something to do for the guild in days like these, but today, he was away to the council. _This is not how Fairy Tail should be. I need to find a way_ , Mirajane thought. So then she came up with the brilliant idea for the match. With the 'Arm-wrestling match' going, everyone seem to gather around, close to another, cheering, making bets, and mostly...well...being warm.

'THUMP!'

With a loud 'thump' after almost over one minute struggling, Gray finally made it to take Macao down, followed by loud cheers from those whom bets on him and loud cursing from those whom bets on Macao. With a triumphant smile, he gave high-fives to the people around.

"NEXT!"Mira shouted.

Gray, still smiling, spotted Natsu, whom was cheerfully eating his fire chicken, about two tables away from the wrestling match with his blue-furball, Happy.

"Oi! Firehead! Come here and let me beat your sorry ass!"Gray shouted.

"Nah, I'm good!"Natsu shouted back, dead focus on his fire chicken.

Gray snickered, "It seems like the Flamebreath is too scared against me"

Natsu's ears perked up upon Gray's words. He put down his chicken, "Now you're asking for it!"

"YEAH SURE I DO!"

"Don't regret it cuz I'm gonna beat you, Ice princess!" "Shut it, Flamehad!"

"I'm gonna beat you, so when I do, you'll do whatever I say! I'm gonna turn you into an errand boy!"

"Shit! Do you think I can't do the same!? Let's make a bet ourselves!" "Fair deal!!"

Natsu stomped and sat across the table, facing Gray, gaining cheers from their guild friends.

"I'm betting on Natsu!"

"Gray it is!"

"Damn it can I bet on both?"

"That's not how it works, Jet..."

Both of them crack their knuckles, smirking, to, according to both of themselves, a certain victory. Mira, acted as the judge, started counting down,

"3...2...1...! Start!!"

People start cheering while Natsu and Gray exchanged death glares, their muscles flexed, and people saw steam went through their joined palms. Well, they were fire mage and ice mage,what would they expect? It was logical.

Two minutes passed and both of them still as stubborn as ever. People wolf-whistled. Some even shouted,'GIVE UP!'. But knowing Gray and Natsu, no one would give up.

"Dang it! You stupid bonfire, give up!"Gray sneered.

"In your dreams, Popsicle!"

At the very same time, the guild's doors opened. People turned their heads and saw Bisca, Alzack along with Asuka, cheerfully stepping inside.

"Hey, what's up!"said Bisca.

"Arm-wrestling. Wanna join? Alzack? Bisca?" said Mirajane. "Of course, after one from these two lose!"

"I WILL NOT!"Natsu and Gray both shouted.

Asuka heard Natsu's voice and her eyes glimmered in joy instantly. She jumped from her father's shoulder and ran towards the arm-wrestling table.

"Big Brother Natsuuuuuu!!!" she shouted cheerfully, jumped right to Natsu's lap, catching the salmon-haired dragon slayer off guard.

"Ooooppphh!!!"

People suddenly went silent. Natsu blinked confusedly. Why so silent?, he thought. He peeked from behind Asuka's bear hug and much to his horror.......GRAY took his, NATSU DRAGNEEL's, hand down!! Gray seemed to be confused for a while before a snicker grew on his face,

"I WIN!"

Then the crowd's loudly cheered. Natsu's face paled out. _Shit shit shit shit shit Asuka why do you come in such a time!?!?!?!?_ He mentally facepalmed. But he sighed, carried the little girl, stood up, and glared to Gray,

"Fine! You win the bet! What's your deal?"Natsu said.

Gray snickered, "Nah, Flamehead. I'm going to a mission. Already promised Juvia yesterday."

"Wh-!?"

"Mira, I'll leave it to ya! Make Natsu this century's most pathetic errand boy!"

Natsu gulped. Dang, this is not a good situation at all, he thought. He turned his head to Mirajane and his face paled out when he saw the white-haired mage smiled,

"What shall I make you do, Natsu?"

***

It was in the evening, in the very same day. Natsu already returned Asuka to their parents after the little girl fell asleep from playing snowball fight with him almost all afternoon. He gritted his teeth and dragged his feet, going to his well...maybe...his nightmare.

_The oldest Strauss gave him a wooden box, this afternoon, with a sinister smile that sent a shiver to his spine and said,_

_"Here you go, Natsu! Use this well"_

_"'The hell is this Mira? Food container? You wanna ask me to fetch you food?"_

_"Open it"_

_Natsu opened the box and found about ten chapstick tubes inside, "What? I'm not gonna use chapstick for a whole week! They taste silly on my lips!"_

_Mira laughed, "Have you tried?"_

_Natsu rolled his eyes, "Yea, once when Happy played a trick on me. I thought it was some nice green apple sauce or somethin'"_

_"Well, rest assured. I won't ask you to use chapstick for a week. Instead, I order you to go to Lucy's and...."_

_"You mean, these are your gift for Luce? Sure! I'll give it to Luce for ya! Easy!"_

_"No. It will be too easy for the great Salamander. I order you to go to Lucy and do the chapstick challenge with her!"_

_At that time, if a tomato was red, it would be beaten by Natsu's face. It was not like he did not know about the chapstick challenge._

_"B-But...Mira...it's useless and not a fair deal! I'm a dragon slayer. I can smell the chapstick's flavour without....without.....ehm...tasting them! Plus it's stupid! I'm so gonna get Luce kicked by this!"_

_As if already expecting it, Mira grabbed a vial from behind the bar table and handed it to Natsu,_

_"Drink that! Your enhanced nose will not be as 'enhanced' until tomorrow. And for Lucy...well....you figured it out! Aren't you two the best friends? Cause a deal is a deal Natsu! Do you want to chicken out from a challenge?"_

Because of that, right now, he dragged his feet from the guild to Lucy's apartment, alone. Since his blue cat decided to woo over Charle again. Natsu held the wooden box with trembling hands. No. Not from the cold snowy day. But from nervousness. How the hell could he ask Lucy to do the challenge with him?

He sighed and glanced to Lucy's open window. Well, here goes nothing. He jumped to the window and slipped to her room. Lucy was sitting on her chair, scribbling something on her desk, facing her back to him.

"Hey, Luce!"he greeted, tried to sound cheerful.

Lucy turned her head and sighed, "How many times should I say for you to use the door??"

"I dunno. Not counting 'em"Natsu said as he flopped himself on her couch.

"What brings you here? It's still early. Usually you'd come a bit later than this. Oh, where's Happy?"she asked.

"Happy's at Charle."

Lucy left her chair, "Wanna play cards or something?"

Natsu took deep breath and looked down to his feet as if they were the most interesting things the world. Lucy frowned in confusion,

"Anything wrong...?"

"Uh...it's not easy for me to say"

"Come on, it's just me. Spill it out!"

 _Damn it Luce. It's because of you that it's not easy. And to think that I should be the dense one here not you_. Natsu thought. He felt his cheeks started to flush red when Lucy stared at him. He admitted. He always had different feelings for her. Deeper feelings than friendship. He always loved her, but then he was not going to admit that to anyone else beside himself.

"Hey, what's wrong?"Lucy's voice softened a little bit.

"Uh...you see... I lost to Gray in arm-wrestling, cuz Asuka jumped to me when she arrived at the guild..."

"That cute little pie sure is fond of you"Lucy giggled.

"Ah...yeah, she is cute. I made a bet to Gray that the loser shall obey the winner's orders. I thought Gray would make me an errand boy or somethin' which is actually not that bad but then he said he's going for a mission he promised Juvia to go to and gave Mira the opportunity..."

Lucy laughed, "So what Mira asked you to?"

Natsu shrugged and put the wooden box on the couch, "She gave me this and told me to come here."

"What's this?"Lucy asked and opened the box. Her face flushed red when she saw what's inside. "N-Natsu...she didn't....she couldn't..."

Natsu sank behind his scarf, "Yea...she asked me to do the chapstick challenge with you."

"B-but I... I haven't had my first kiss! Plus you're a dragon slayer! You'll win! No need to do this challenge!"

"Me neither. Mira already gave me a potion to reduce my enhanced senses until tomorrow."Natsu said, he was red to his ears. "Look here Luce. I know that you don't want to kiss me and that's fine, really. I won't force you to do that. I'll just go back to Mira and told her honestly and asked for other order for me to do. While maybe you can keep those. I don't wear chapsticks. "

When Natsu stood up and began walking to the window, maybe to return to the guild, Lucy grabbed his hand.

"No. Let's do the challenge," she said.

Natsu's eyes widened, "Wh- Luce...you know how to do the challenge right? You sure? You just said that you haven't had your first kiss!"

"But you haven't either! Plus...uh... I think... it's fine. What could go wrong from that? You said it last time that...it won't kill us...right?"

 _Many things Luce. I might blurt my feelings for you in that game and broke our friendship while doing so,_ Natsu thought.

"Come on, just...just...get this done. Or do you want Mira to turn into her satan soul and torture you in public like she did to Erza when we lost the bet with team B?"said Lucy, feeling embarassed down to her nails.

Natsu sweatdropped, "Dang, now you've got a point."

Both of them sat on the couch, facing each other with the box between them. Natsu took a deep breath and so did Lucy. The blonde-haired mage felt her cheeks burned when she realized what she just agreed on. Well, of course, she loved Natsu. Everyone could see that, she thought. But...how about Natsu?

"Y-you go first or I go first?"asked Natsu, stuttered a little bit.

"How about go with the courtesy? Ladies first?"

"Sure."

Lucy reached out for one chapstick in the box, making sure Natsu did not peek and saw the flavour on the tube. _Strawberry vanilla ice cream._ Humming happily for finding her favourite flavour, Lucy smeared the chapstick.

"O-okay...I'm done."

Natsu turned his head, "Shall we count to three or shall we just go with it...?"

"C-counting might be good..."

"Okay, then...3...."

"....2..."

"....1"

Lucy could feel Natsu's warm breath lingered on her lips for a split second before he closed the gap between them. She saw him shut his eyes and decided to do the same. His lips was everything she imagined it to be. Warm, soft, and gentle. Natsu broke the kiss suddenly after a few seconds, only to make Lucy blinked. Was she bad? Did he not like the kiss? But then she saw him thinking. Oh, ...he was just trying to guess the flavour.

"I know! It's you!"he declared happily.

"WHAT?!"

"No, I mean, it's vanilla and strawberry! I know this well. They're your favourites!"

"Uh....correct...? One point for Natsu Dragneel I guess then."Lucy said. Of course, he would get that right. She wore the same scented shower gel and shampoo after all.

"My turn...eh?"Natsu said.

When he saw Lucy already looking away, he took a chapstick randomly from the box. Chocolate...cake? He shrugged it off and smeared the chapstick on his lips. This time, he did not wait for them to count, when he already used to chapstick, he grabbed Lucy's waist and pulled her closer, gently closed the gap between their lips.

Lucy could not help but surprised when Natsu pulled her closer. But she closed her eyes. The flavour overwhelmed her. It was...something familiar. Wait....chocolate? But not just chocolate. She pushed Natsu a little bit,

"Chocolate cake?"

Natsu grinned, "You got it, Luce."

When Lucy reached for a chapstick for her turn, Natsu hold her hand, "You know? I... I don't want to continue the game."

Lucy blinked. Was it that horrible kissing her? Natsu seemed to get what Lucy thought from her expression because he shook his head,

"No. It's just... I'm afraid I'll hurt your feelings if we continue"

"What do you mean?"

"Look, Luce, I know that 'first kiss' and so on are great deals in the girls' world. So I'm not gonna continue to make you force yourself to this."

"But I agreed! You didn't force me!"

"No, Luce. I know that you think I'm your bestfriend so you just don't want me to get tortured by Mira for not doing this challenge. We've done it. We've got our turns and lemme just say to Mira we've done the challenge. Sorry..... I took your first kiss..."Natsu stood up and patted Lucy's head softly.

When he was about to jump from the window, Lucy shouted, "Are you that oblivious!?"

"Wh-Wha..."

"Are you, Natsu Dragneel, that oblivious of my feelings!? Do I look like someone that would want to kiss anyone just for a stupid challenge!?"

"Luce...I don't...."

"Yeah sure, you don't! You don't know! You don't realize 'cause you are that dense! Natsu, I love you! Why would I want to do the challenge if i......"

Lucy's words were cut when Natsu grabbed her hand and slammed his lips to her. It took a few seconds before Lucy realized what happened and melted to the kiss, she snuck her arms around Natsu's neck. Natsu held her waist by his right hand while his left hand ran on her soft long blonde hair. The kiss lasts for a few seconds before Natsu broke it,

"I didn't want to continue the game because I thought it's only me who is in love with you...." he said. "I don't want to take advantage for that, Luce..."

Lucy rested her head on Natsu's chest hiding her flushed face, "You idiot. I thought I already make it so obvious."

Natsu chuckled, "Well... I thought you already know that I can't decipher codes from girls..."

"Stupid..."

Natsu tighten his hug on her and said, "Be my girlfriend?"

"I'm yours already, you firebreathing lizard."

"Heh, I'm yours too, then, Luce..."


End file.
